This invention relates to a fluoropolymer resin matrix reinforced with continuous filament fibers and more particularly it relates to structural composites formed from such a resin matrix for use in corrosive high temperature environments.
Although fluoropolymer resins are known to be corrosion resistant in harsh chemical environments, fiber reinforced composites for structural end uses based on these resins have not been considered practical because of the low strength and low bending moduli. Mechanical properties equivalent to conventional composites have not been obtainable. It would be highly desirable to provide a composite structure with high stiffness, strength and corrosion resistance suitable for high temperature operating conditions found in harsh chemical environments.